Our Beloved One
by ryorachan
Summary: Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung menjadi teman baik karena mencintai orang yang sama yaitu Heechul, Siapakah yang akan Heechul pilih? Pairing : HanChul, Sichul, Kyuchul
1. Chapter 1

Chullie, Our Beloved One by Ryorachan

Pairing : Sichul, Kyuchul, Hanchul, Zhouchul,

Genre : Drama, Romance

.

.

.

" Di Depan Pohon ini kami, Heechul, Hankyung, Kyuhyun, Siwon berjanji akan selalu bersama dan melindungi satu sama lain selamanya "

Keempat Namja cilik serempak mengucapkan janji seumur hidup mereka dengan suara keras. Sambil memandangi wajah masing – masing dengan tatapan berkaca – kaca.

" Simba akan selalu melindungi Cinderella "

" Aku juga "

" Jangan lupakan aku " Teriak Hankyung

" Kalian ini lucu seharusnya aku yang melindungi kalian bukan sebaliknya " Heechul tertawa melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya, Hartanya yang paling berharga.

.

.

.

Di sebuah taman yang asri tampak seorang bocah berusia 6 Tahun tengah sibuk bermain dengan mainan kesayangannya. Sebuah PSP berwarna hitam hadiah dari Sang Umma yang kini sudah beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Sang Bocah tiba – tiba dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sang Appa yang membawa seorang anak kecil.

" Kyuhyun, kemarilah nak, Appa membawa teman bermain untukmu"

Dengan malas Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya,

" Appa, Siapa anak itu?"

" Dia Kim Heechul, Mulai sekarang anggaplah dia seperti saudaramu sendiri, Kyu"

" Anyeong, Kim Heechul- imnida"

" Waeyo? Kyuhyun kan tidak punya Saudara?"

" Appa dan Umma Heechul sudah berada di surga seperti Umma Kyuhyun. Kasihan Heechul dia pasti kesepian, kau mau berteman dengannya kan?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sang Appa. Meskipun masih kecil Kyuhyun dapat mengerti dengan jelas arti perkataan Appanya. Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan dan Otak pintarnya yang selalu dia latih dengan bermain Games.

Kyuhyun memandangi Heechul dari atas ujung rambut sampai kaki memikirkan sesuatu. Heechul mengeluarkan Rotten Smilenya ketika Kyuhyun memandanginya sehingga membuatnya sedikit merinding.

" Kyuhyun? "

" Ne, Kyuhyun akan mencobanya, Appa "

" Anak pintar, Sekarang Appa pergi bekerja dulu, Kalian baik- baiklah di rumah "

Setelah kepergian Sang Appa Kyuhyun kembali memainkan PSP Kesayangannya. Sedangkan Heechul kini sudah duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil memandangi sekeliling. Kyuhyun melirik Heechul yang hanya diam.

" Kau ini kenapa memakai pakaian Namja? " Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

" Pakaian namja, Memangnya kenapa? "

" Kau kan yeoja tapi mengapa memakai pakaian namja, Dasar aneh "

Heechul memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sebal. Memang bukan salah Kyuhyun karena Heechul memang terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang namja. Ditambah Tubuh mungilnya dan rambut Heechul yang berponi membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti Yeoja.

" Kalau bicara dengan orang yang sopan, Bukankah kau lebih muda dariku. Lagipula lihat baik – baik aku ini namja. Makanya kalau berbicara pada orang kau harus melihat wajahnya jangan hanya memandang benda berisik di hadapanmu itu saja" Bentak Heechul

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar Heechul membentaknya, sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang berani membentak Kyuhyun termasuk kedua orang tuanya yang sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya.

" Ini bukan benda berisik, Ini namanya PSP. Kau itu baru saja datang sudah memarahi orang, memangnya berapa usiamu? " Protes Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan PSP-nya

" Aku 9 tahun, Jadi panggil aku Hyung "

" Aku tidak mau punya Hyung sepertimu "

" Terserah,Aku memang bukan keluargamu aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang tidak punya keluarga " Jawab Heechul dingin, matanya memancarkan kesedihan saat mengucapkannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban Heechul, Dia teringat dengan Ummanya yang telah meninggal dunia karena sakit. Kyuhyun teringat bagaimana sedihnya dia saat kehilangan Ummanya dunianya serasa hancur. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun berpikir kalau dia masih beruntung karena dia masih memiliki Appa yang sangat menyayanginya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya sendirian tanpa ada orang yang menjaganya atau menyayanginya.

" Kyuhyun juga sudah tidak punya, Umma " Kyuhyun menangis sambil menggosok – gosok kedua matanya.

" Hei, Kenapa kau yang menangis seharusnya aku yang sedih kan " Heechul panik karena dia paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis.

" Habisnya Heechul bilang kalau dia Yatim piatu, Kyuhyun jadi teringat sama Umma Kyuhyun "

Heechul menghela nafas, lalu mendekati Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Bocah menangis yang berusia lebih muda darinya.

" Mian, Kyu " Heechul menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan

" Kyuhyun mau dipeluk "

" Waeyo? "

" Heechul juga pasti sedih karena kepergian mereka. Jadi Kyuhyun ingin menenangkan Heechul juga "

" Dasar bocah, Panggil aku Hyung" Heechul tersenyum sambil memeluk Kyuhyun.

" Kau lebih pantas kupanggil, Noona "

" Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan " Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh.

" APPO " Kyuhyun merintih sambil memegang pantatnya.

" Gwenchana? " Heechul membantu Kyuhyun berdiri sambil membersihkan pantat Kyuhyun yang kotor terkena tanah

" Hyung, Kyuhyun minta maaf sebenarnya Kyuhyun senang karena sekarang Kyuhyun jadi punya teman bermain. Sebelumnya aku selalu sendirian, Karena tidak ada yang berani bermain denganku "

" Mungkin karena kau selalu saja memasang wajah menyebalkan saat memainkan benda itu " Heechul meunjuk ke arah PSP kyuhyun.

" Itu namanya PSP "

" Terserah " Jawab Heechul cuek.

Dari kejauhan tampak dua orang namja dewasa yang mengawasi kedua bocah yang tengah bertengkar tersebut.

" Apa anda yakin akan melakukan hal ini Tuan Cho? "

" Apa maksudmu Sekertaris Lee? "

" Maksud saya dengan tentang mengadopsi Kim Heechul?"

" Tentu saja. Aku yakin mereka bisa jadi teman yang baik "

" Teman baik,, Tuan mereka sedang bertengkar " Ucap Sekertaris Lee sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

" Biarkan saja mereka kan hanya bermain "

" Tapi Tuan, Saya pernah mendengar kalau Heechul adalah anak yang nakal dan susah diatur "

" Itu hanya perkataan orang saja, Aku yakin dia anak yang baik "

" Tapi Tuan kenapa anda memilihnya bukankah masih banyak anak yatim lainya yang lebih baik untuk diadopsi "

" Aku berhutang budi pada kedua orang tuanya. Sudah jangan banyak bertanya lagi "

" Maafkan saya, Tuan "

.

.

.

" Huaaa, Kyuhyun tidak mau makan wortel, Kyuhyun tidak suka sayur "

Kyuhyun menangis ketika Heechul dengan cueknya menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan wortel yang termasuk keluarga sayuran. Karena Cho Kyuhyun membenci yang namanya Sayuran.

" Berisik kau harus memakannya, Ini baik untuk kesehatanmu " Heechul menyuapi Kyuhyun lagi kali ini dengan selada hijau segar.

" Heechul jahaaaat " Teriak Kyuhyun

Para pelayan yang berdiri di samping mereka hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali menahan tawanya saat melihat Heechul memaksa Kyuhyun memakan sayuran di piringnya.

" Kau harus tetap memakannya "

" Sampai kapan kalian bertengkar, Sebentar lagi waktunya sekolah. Cepatlah nanti kalian terlambat "

" Ne, Ahjussi " Jawab Heechul sopan.

" Heechul bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Appa "

" Mian, Ahjussi, ah Appa "

" Anak baik "

Kyuhyun dan Heechul disekolahkan di sekolah yang sama meskipun berbeda kelas karena Heechul lebih tua. Hubungan keduanya berjalan cukup baik meskipun Heechul bermulut tajam sebenarnya dia mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun. Begitu pula Kyuhyun yang mulai menyayangi Heechul yang meskipun selalu memarahinya tetapi Heechul juga sangat memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

" Appa, Hati – hati di jalan " Ucap Heechul dan Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tanganya.

" Kyu, Tunggu "

" Ne "

Heechul membenarkan dasi Kyuhyun yang sedikit miring. Heechul tersenyum setelah melihat hasil pekerjaannya,

" Nah, Beres " Heechul menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

" Hyung, Kalau ada yang mengganggu Hyung bilang saja pada Kyuhyun nanti Kyuhyun yang akan menghajar mereka sampai KO "

" Memangnya kau bisa, Makan sayur saja menangis mau menghajar orang " Ejek Heechul.

" Hyung, Aku benci sayuran " Protes Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke kelasnya.

" Arraseo "

Heechul memandangi Kyuhyun sampai memasuki kelasnya, setelah yakin Kyuhyun masuk kelas dengan selamat Heechul berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

" YAH, KIM HEECHUL HWAITING " Kata Heechul dalam hati.

" Heechul Hyung " Nampak seseorang berlari ke arah Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Han, Sudah kubilang panggil aku Heechul saja,"

" Mian, sudah jadi kebiasaan "

Namja yang memanggil Heechul adalah Tan Hankyung teman baik Heechul selama beberapa hari ini di sekolah barunya. Heechul merasa nyaman berteman dengan Hankyung yang merupakan orang cina, tapi itu bukanlah suatu masalah bagi Heechul. Hankyung adalah anak seorang pengusaha di China, ayahnya telah meninggal dunia. Hankyung hidup di korea bersama dengan paman dan bibinya sementara sang Ibu berada di China untuk mengurus bisnis keluarga.

Meskipun jarang bertemu Hankyung sangat menyayangi ibunya begitu pula sebaliknya.

" Hei, Lihatlah ada anak yatim piatu dan orang cina sedang berjalan bersama " Ejek anak lain yang melihat mereka.

Heechul hendak mendatangi anak tersebut dan memarahinya habis- habisan kalau tidak dihalangi oleh Hankyung.

" Sudahlah, Heechul mereka kan hanya bercanda "

" Aku benci saat mereka mengatakan hal itu "

" Sudahlah, kajja nanti kita terlambat "

.

.

.

" Heechul Hyung " Sapa seorang anak kecil dengan alis tebal pada Heechul.

" Siwon "

" Kenapa Hyung ada di rumah sakit?, Kyuhyun sakit lagi? "

" Ne, Dia demam Appa sedang pergi ke luar negeri jadi aku yang menemaninya "

" Aku juga akan menemanimu, Hyung "

" Gwenchana, Siwonnie ada pelayan yang menemaniku "

" Ani, aku ingin menemanimu Hyung "

" Terserah kau saja "

Siwon adalah anak seorang Dokter terkenal di Seoul. Dia mengenal Heechul di rumah sakit ketika Heechul menemani Kyuhyun yang memang memiliki tubuh lebih lemah dibanding anak – anak pada kenapa Siwon sangat menyukai Heechul yang terlihat kasar di luar tapi sangat lembut di dalam.

Siwon juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Heechul, Hankyung, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga menjadi teman baik karena menyayangi orang yang sama yaitu Heechul.

.

.

.

14 Tahun Berlalu...

Heechul, Kyuhyun, Hankyung dan Siwon telah Tumbuh dewasa. Heechul kini telah menjadi seorang desainer berwajah cantik, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung menjadi seorang pengusaha meneruskan bisnis Keluarga, Sementara Siwon telah menjadi soerang dokter dan sekaligus model terkenal karena wajahnya yang ganteng dan tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang cukup sempurna.

" Hyung, Aku datang " Siwon tersenyum lebar saat melihat Heechul tengah sibuk mendesain Karya terbarunya.

" Ah, Duduk sini " Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya memberi tanda agar Siwon duduk di sebelahnya.

" Hyung, Aku bawakan Coklat putih kesukaanmu " Siwon meletakkan tas kertas coklat yang dibawanya dia atas meja Heechul.

" Gomawo, Aku akan makan nanti, Aku sedang sibuk "

" Kruyuk...Kruyuk.. "

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara perut Heechul yang tengah protes minta diisi. Wajah Heechul memerah karena malu, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum simpul.

" Sejak kapan kau belum makan, Hyung? "

" Sejak tadi pagi " Jawab Heechul cuek

" Mwo, Berarti sudah hampir seharian ini kau belum makan, Hyung. Aish, Kyuhyun pabo itu tidak mengingatkanmu makan lagi? "

" Kyuhyun sendiri kadang suka lupa makan. Aku makan nanti saja aku masih sibuk "

"Ani, Kau harus makan. Aku suapi, Hyung "

" Boleh, Asal pekerjaanku tidak terganggu "

Siwon menyuapi Heechul dengan Coklat putih yang dibawanya. Siwon menngeluarkan Handphonenya lalu mengirimkan pesan pada sahabatnya Hankyung. Heechul memakan coklat suapan Siwon tanpa banyak bicara sambil tetap serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

" Heechul Gege, Aku sudah mengerjakan apa yang kau suruh. Ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu? " Zhoumi salah seorang rekan Heechul tiba – tiba memasuki Ruangan Heechul dan melihat adegan Siwon menyuapi Heechul. Zhoumi hanya terdiam sambil memandang Siwon dengan pandangan heran.

" Kau bisa pulang kalau kau mau, Mi "

" Ge, Siapa dia? " Tanya Zhoumi ragu – ragu

Heechul memandang Zhoumi lalu melihat sekeliling,

" Oh, Ini Siwon dia Sahabatku "

" Choi Siwon – Imnida " Siwon tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Zhoumi – Imnida aku partner Heechul Gege " Balas Zhoumi sambil tersenyum.

" Khamsahamnida sudah menjaga Heechul Hyung " Siwon membungkukkan badannya sopan. Perilakunya yang terlalu perhatian pada Heechul membuat Zhoumi bertanya –tanya.

" Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga, Siwonnie " Protes Heechul sambil mengunyah coklat putih di mulutnya.

" Ge, Kalau begitu aku pulang " Zhoumi meninggalkan dua orang itu di dalam ruangan kerja Heechul yang juga merupakan sebuah butik sederhana di tengah kota Seoul yang padat.

" Ne, Hati – hati "

" Chullie " Panggil seorang namja berwajah Oriental dengan suaranya yang ramah dan hangat.

" Han, Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Heechul saat melihat Hankyung yang tengah melepaskan jaket dan duduk disebelah Siwon.

" Ada yang bilang padaku kalau kau belum makan seharian ini. Jadi dia menyuruhku membawakanmu makanan kesukaanmu "

Hankyung melirik ke arah Siwon sambil mengeluarkan Kotak makanan yang berisi Nasi goreng Kimchi dan beberapa daging bakar.

Heechul memandangi kedua sahabatnya,

" Kenapa kau mengabarinya hal yang tidak penting Siwonie "

" Simba akan selalu menjaga Cinderella. Aku tidak ingin kau kelaparan dan sakit, Ingat itu Hyung "

" Sudahlah sebaiknya biarkan dia makan, Kau juga makan aku membawa cukup banyak untuk kita berempat. Dimana Kyuhyun? "

" Berempat ? " Tanya Heechul polos

" Sebentar lagi dia akan datang "

Dan benar juga tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

" Kyuhyunnie, Cepat duduk disini jangan bermain terus " Perintah Heechul begitu melihat Kyuhyun.

" Sebentar lagi " Kyuhyun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP hitamnya.

" Apa kau tidak takut menabrak orang kalau berjalan tanpa melihat jalan, Kyu? " Kali ini Siwon yang bicara.

" Ani, Aku sudah berpengalaman " Jawab Kyuhyun cuek

" Kau ini, Jinnja. Makan dulu baru bermain "

Heechul merebut PSP hitam milik Kyuhyun dan menyimpannya di saku celananya.

" Tidak ada protes " Ucap Heechul saat melihat Kyuhyun akan protes. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Lalu kapan Hyung makan kalau terus memarahinya " Protes Siwon sambil melihat Kyuhyun.

" Ah, Heechul cepat makan aku tidak ingin kau sakit "

" Sudah kubilang panggil aku, Hyung " Heechul membulatkan matanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun

" Cepat makan " Kyuhyun memasukkan daging bakar ke mulut Heechul sebelum dia mulai memarahinya lagi.

Heechul mengunyah daging bakarnya dengan kesal diikuti dengan gelak tawa dari Hankyung dan Siwon.

" Kalian juga makan " Heechul kini menyuapi ketiganya sambil tersenyum.

" Aku benar – benar beruntung bisa memiliki kalian, Aku tidak membutuhkan yang lain lagi asal kalian ada di sisiku " Batin Heechul

" Heechul Oppa aku datang " Terdengar suara cempreng seorang yeoja mangganggu saat – saat kebersamaan Heechul dan kawan – kawan. Jessica langsung duduk di sebelah Heechul tanpa mempedulikan yang lainnya.

" Oppa, Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalau oppa disini " Jeesica dengan manja bersandar di bahu Heechul.

Heechul hanya diam tanpa mempedulikan Jessica yang sudah hampir sebulan ini berusaha mendekatinya. Hankyung dan Siwon memandang Jessica dengan tatapan muak dan benci. Tapi mereka menahan diri untuk tidak memarahinya karena mereka berdua termasuk dalam golongan namja gentle. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang memiliki mulut tajam seperti Heechul.

" Hei, Yeoja genit. Apa kau tidak lihat Hyung sedang makan, kau mengganggunya " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Jessica yang dengan erat memeluk lengan Heechul.

" Kya, Oppa dia menyakitiku " Rengek Jessica sambil berpura – pura kesakitan.

" Cih, Makhluk menyebalkan " Guman Kyuhyun yang mendapat anggukan setuju dari Siwon dan Hankyung.

" Sica, Tidak bisakah kau berhenti merengek dan jadi yeoja yang baik dan manis " Bujuk Heechul

" Ne, Oppa Sica akan jadi yeoja yang manis buat oppa " Balas Jessica sambil mengeluarkan senyuman terbaiknya. Heechul membelai kepala Jessica sambil tersenyum.

" Hah, Begitulah Heechul dia selalu baik pada orang yang telah mengenalnya. Meskipun dia terlihat jahat dan kejam sebenarnya dia baik. Tapi kenapa harus dihadapanku, rasa apa ini kenapa aku benci saat melihatnya bersama orang lain selain Siwon dan Kyuhyun " Batin Hankyung.

" Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Hyung " Batin Siwon dengan tatapan sedih memandangi Heechul membelai kepala Jessica.

" Hentikan, Hyung aku muak melihatnya " Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan lantang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

" Sica, Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang. Sekarang bukan waktunya seorang gadis berkeliaran malam – malam begini. Sudah waktunya kau pulang " Peintah Heechul tegas setelah melihat jam tangan. Mau tidak mau Jessica menuruti keinginan Heechul namja yang telah dicintainya sebulan belakangan.

Ketiga namja di dalam ruangan menghembuskan nafas lega saat Jessica meninggalkan ruangan Heechul. Heechul mengantarkan Jessica kedepan pintu dan kembali masuk ke ruangannya.

" Akhirnya dia pergi, Sekarang aku bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanku "

Heechul kembali duduk di kursinya, mengambil pensil lalu mulai mendesain baju. Suasana Hening tanpa ada yang berbicara. Heechul memandangi ketiga sahabatnya berpikir ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak biasanya mereka diam, biasanya mereka selalu meributkan hal ini dan hal itu. Kenapa sekarang mereka hanya diam.

" Hey, Kalian kenapa? " Tanya Heechul sambil melipat kedua tangannya di meja.

" Han, Siwon, Kyuhyun "

" Aku tidak menyukai Yeoja itu " Jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

" Dia salah satu pelanggan terbaikku, Kyu " Senyum Heechul melembut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Heechul selalu menyukai kyuhyun yang selalu terbuka dengan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

" Aigoo, Sudah jam berapa ini kalian harus pulang besok pagi kalian harus kerja. Aku tidak ingin kalian terlambat hanya karena menemaniku disini "

" Kau juga harus pulang wajahmu yang cantik terlihat berantakan " Goda Hankyung sambil melempar jaket ke arah Siwon yang segera memakai jaket yang dilemparkan Hankyung.

" Kami akan mengantarkanmu, Hyung "

" Kau harus pulang, Siwonnie. Aku akan pulang dengan Kyuhyun " Heechul tersenyum sambil membenarkan jaket yang dipakai Siwon.

" Kau harus mengantarkan Heechul dengan selamat, Kyu "

" Ya ampun kalian ini terlalu berlebihan "

" Tidak ada yang terlalu berlebihan untuk orang yang kami sayangi " Kata Siwon yang membuat Heechul ber'blushing' ria karena malu.

" Wajahmu jadi semerah tomat " Ejek Kyuhyun yang dengan segera mendapat jitakan gratis dari Heechul.

" Appo, kenapa kau selalu memukulku " Protes Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul memasuki rumah dan mendapati Sang Appa tengah duduk di depan perapian.

" Appa,, Kenapa tidak memberitahu kami kalau Appa pulang? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Sang Appa yang mulai renta dimakan Usia.

" Appa, Selamat datang " Heechul membungkukkan badannya.

" Heechul, Kudengar butikmu sekarang sudah memiliki pelanggan tetap kalau kau butuh bantuan jangan ragu mengatakannya pada Appa "

" Gomawo, Appa tapi aku ingin menjalankan butik milikku dengan tangan dan usahaku sendiri. Khamsahamnida atas tawarannya "

" Kau memang anak baik Heechul, Appa bangga padamu " Sang Appa menepuk kedua bahu Heechul dengan bangga lalu memeluknya.

" Hanya Heechul Hyung dipuji, Appa "

" Kyuhyunnie, Kau juga hebat Appa bangga padamu " Tuan Cho memeluk putra semata wayangnya. Heechul memandang sedih pemandangan di hadapannya.

" Appa, aku permisi dulu "

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ke kamar. Heechul memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya dengan mata berkaca- kaca,

" Appa, Umma aku merindukan kalian " Heechul menangis sambil memeluk foto kedua orang tuanya, Heechul menangis dalam diam sampai dia tertidur.

.

.

.

" Hyung, Ini sudah siang nanti kau terlambat " Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul berniat membangunkan Heechul yang tidak biasanya bangun siang. Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Heechul karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari si pemilik kamar.

" Hyung " Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul yang tengah tertidur di ujung ranjang.

Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Heechul pelan. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Heechul tidur dengan memeluk foto kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun melihat mata Heechul sedikit bengkak dan membelainya lembut.

" Kau menangis, Hyung. Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku "

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya sedekat mungkin dan memandangi Heechul. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih melihat mata bengkak Heechul.

" Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau bisa tersenyum, Hyung " Kyuhyun mencium pipi Heechul diam- diam dan menjauhkan dirinya begitu merasa Heechul terbangun.

" Ugh " Heechul merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar

" Kyu, Apa yang kau lakukan disini " Tanya Heechul saat melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah.

" Ini sudah siang, Aku ingin membangunkanmu Hyung "

" Oh " Heechul meletakkan foto kedua orang tuanya di meja lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

" Hyung? " Kyuhyun memanggil Heechul dari balik pintu kamar mandi

" Ne " Jawab Heechul yang tengah asyik membersihkan dirinya.

" Hyung, Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku " Ucap Kyuhyun ragu – ragu.

" MWO, Aku tidak dengar " teriak Heechul dari kamar mandi.

" Kalau kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakannya padaku " Teriak Kyuhyun.

Heechul menghentikan kegiatan mandinya lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi. Heechul mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya dan melihat Kyuhyun dengan cermat.

" Kau sedang mabuk ya? " Ucap Heechul sambil memegangi handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

" Ini masih pagi dan aku tidak mudah mabuk, Hyung tahu kan kalau aku ini jago mi...num "

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Heechul setengah telanjang dihadapannya. Saat kecil Heechul dan Kyuhyun sering mandi bersama, tapi kebiasaan itu berhenti saat mereka remaja. Kyuhyun yang dulu biasa memandang tubuh telanjang Heeechul merasakan ada yang berbeda. Heechul yang setengah telanjang terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Kyuhyun.

" Kyu? " Heechul melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Kyuhyun berusaha menyadarkan kyuhyun yang tengah melamun.

" A...Aku " Jawab Kyuhyun gugup

" Ada apa? "

" A...Ani, Pokoknya kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan kamar Heechul.

" Ada apa dengannya " Batin Heechul sambil berjalan memasuki kamar mandi dan melanjutkan kegiatan mandi paginya yang berharga.

Sementara itu di kamar yang lain Kyuhyun tengah kebingungan dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

" DEG...DEG...DEG...DEG " Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang tengah berdetak sangat kencang.

" Aigoo, Jantungku yang malang. Kumohon tenanglah " Batin Kyuhyun.

" Heechul Hyung, memang cantik sangat cantik bila dibandingkan semua yeoja yang pernah kutemui. Tapi, ayolah, dia tetap namja dan dia saudara angkatku. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? "

Selama sarapan dan saat mengantarkan Heechul Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berani memandang Wajah Heechul. Dia lebih memilih diam daripada dia mendapat ' serangan jantung' lagi.

" Kyuhyun, Aku berangkat " Ucap Heechul sambil memegang pintu mobil. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

" Kyu, Kalau kau tidak enak badan aku bisa bawa mobil sendiri "

" Ani, Aku baik – baik saja. Aku akan mengantarmu jangan bawa mobil sendirian, Hyung bekerja " Jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah lalu meninggalkan Heechul yang hanya bertanya – tanya dalam diam.

" Ada apa dengannya? " Batin Heechul.

.

.

.

" Heechul- Gege " Panggil Zhoumi riang langsung memeluk Heechul

" Mimi " Heechul menepuk pelan pundak Zhoumi lalu berjalan bersama ke dalam butik Heechul.

Heechul dan Zhoumi telah berkerja sama selama hampir setahun, sebelumnya mereka hanya bertemu sebulan sekali sebelum akhirnya Heechul mengajak Zhoumi menjadi rekan kerjanya di butik miliknya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Heechul Zhoumi diam – diam menyimpan perasaan Cinta pada Heechul.

Karena itu saat Zhoumi bertemu dengan ketiga sahabat Heechul dia merasa tidak suka bahkan sangat membencinya. Meskipun Zhoumi baru bertemu mereka sekali kemarin malam, tapi Zhoumi seperti sudah mengenal mereka lama berkat cerita – cerita Heechul. Rasa benci menyelimuti Zhoumi saat Heechul bercerita tentang mereka dengan pandangan sendu dan terlihat sangat menyayangi mereka.

" Heechul Gege, Apa benar kau ingin menjadikan Siwon model untuk pakaian musim ini "

" Ne, Kau lihat kan wajahnya tampan tubuhnya juga bagus "

" Tapi, Tidak bisakah kita mencari model yang lain? "

Heechul yang tengah serius melihat bahan pakaian, berjalan mendekati Zhoumi

" Mi, Kau tahu sendiri kan kondisi keuangan butik ini belum terlalu bagus. Kalau menyewa model lain biaya yang dikeluarkan lebih besar. Lagipula Siwon sendiri yang menginginkannya, dia juga tidak minta bayaran padaku "

" Tapi " Kata Zhoumi ragu – ragu

" Tidak ada tapi – tapian. Kita akan mulai pemotretan jam 2 siang, kau harus menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik " Perintah Heechul

" Ne "

Meskipun tidak menyukainya Zhoumi tetap melakukan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan oleh Heechul. Dia tidak berani protes karena Heechul termasuk orang yang sangat tegas kalau menyangkut masalah pekerjaan. Hal itu juga jadi salah satu hal yang disukai Zhoumi dari Heechul.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Zhoumi kini berada di studio tempat pemotretan dengan Siwon dilakukan. Mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan pakaian – pakaian yang akan dikenakan oleh Siwon. Sampai Heechul menghentikan kegiatannya karena melihat Siwon datang.

" Hyung " Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh Heechul begitu melihatnya. Heechul hanya diam karena sejak kecil Siwon memang suka memeluk – meluk dirinya, Hankyung dan juga Kyuhyun.

" Hey, Apa yang kau lakukan " Zhoumi melepaskan pelukan Siwon pada Heechul.

" Aku hanya memeluknya " Ucap Siwon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sudahlah, Mi "

" Siwonnie, Ini baju yang kau pakai hari ini. Kau bisa berganti pakaian di ruangan itu "

" Ne " Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon langsung melakukan perintah Heechul. Heechul yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya tidak bisa diganggu. Kalau marah dia bisa sangat menakutkan.

" Hyung, Bagaimana caranya memasang ini " Teriak Siwon dari dalam ruang ganti.

" Keluarlah biar aku yang memakaikannya padamu "

Siwon keluar dari ruang ganti dalam keadaan Topless, Heechul mengambil kemeja di tangan kiri Siwon dan mulai memakaikannya di badan Siwon. Heechul terlihat sangat serius saat memasang dasi di leher Siwon tanpa memperdulikan Siwon yang tersenyum sambil menatapnya tajam.

" Kalau bisa terus melihatmu sedekat ini aku rela tidak kau bayar untuk seluruh pemotretan ini, Hyung " Goda Siwon

" Jangan merayuku, Simba " Heechul kini menatap wajah Siwon sambil mencubit pipinya gemas.

" Hyung, Matamu bengkak. Kau habis menangis " Siwon memegang kelopak mata Heechul.

" Ani, Aku hanya kurang tidur "

" Hyung, Jangan bohong padaku, Berbohong itu tidak baik. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu Hyung, Aku tahu kapan kau berbohong dan tidak "

" Kurasa kali ini tebakanmu salah, Simba. Aku tidak menangis "

" Kalau begitu cium agar aku percaya " Ucap Siwon sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di bahu Heechul.

" Cup " Heechul mencium pipi kiri Siwon tanpa banyak bicara.

Zhoumi yang melihat Siwon mencium Heechul dari jauh mengepalkan tangannya marah.

" Kurang ajar " Guman Zhoumi

" EHEM "

Suara Deheman Kyuhyun mengejutkan keduanya.

" Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan di belakang kami " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangnnya di dada.

" Kau beruntung, Siwonnie " Kali ini Hankyung yang berbicara sambil tersenyum.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " Heechul melepaskan tangan Siwon lalu mulai merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Siwon.

" Istirahat makan siang " Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

" Aku tidak bisa menemani kalian makan, Aku harus menyiapkan Siwonie untuk pemotretan " Kata Heechul sambil terus memandangi Siwon dan sekali- kali membenarkan Item yang dia rasa kurang pas.

" Kalau saja yang kami lihat tadi bukan Siwon, Orang yang kau cium pipinya pasti sudah kami pukul jatuh "

" Apa yang kau katakan, Han. Aku bisa menjaga diriku "

" Nah, Siwonnie kita mulai sekarang " Heechul menggandeng Siwon meninggalkan Hankyung dan Kyuhyun yang melongo dengan mulut terbuka.

" Aku juga mau diperhatikan seperti itu " Guman Hankyung diikuti anggukan kepala Kyuhyun.

" Hankyung Hyung, Bagaimana kalau kita juga jadi modelnya, Badan kita cukup tinggi dan wajah kita juga tidak jelek "

" Ide bagus, Kyu "

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul yang tengah sibuk memperhatikan pemotretan Siwon.

" Chullie, Jadikan kami model pakaianmu " Pinta Hankyung dengan Puppy eyesnya.

" Eh " Heechul menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Hankyung dengan wajah bingung.

" Bukannya kalian sibuk mengurus perusahaan "

" Ani, Kami sedang tidak sibuk kok, Benar kan Hankyung Hyung? " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menginjak kaki Hankyung yang akan buka suara.

" Ne " Jawab Hankyung sambil meringis menahan sakit di kakinya yang diinjak Kyuhyun.

Heechul berpikir sejenak memandang kedua sahabatnya

" Hmm, Kalian juga cukup tampan dan tinggi, kurasa tidak buruk juga " Heechul lalu mengangguk menyuruh Hankyung dan Kyuhyun mengikutinnya. Keduanya mengikuti Heechul dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampan mereka.

" Buka pakaian kalian, Aku akan membantu kalian berpakaian " Kata Heechul sambil menyerahkan pakaian pada Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.

Selesai berganti pakaian mereka berdua bergabung dengan Siwon yang memandang dengan bertanya – tanya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? "

" Kami sedang ikut pemotretan " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan Evil Smilenya.

" Bukannya kalian sibuk? "

" Ne, Tapi kau yang seorang dokter bukannya lebih sibuk dari kami? "

" Aku akan selalu ada waktu kalau menyangkut Heechul Hyung " Jawab Siwon serius.

" Begitu pula kami " Jawab Hankyung diikuti anggukan kepala Kyuhyun.

" Hey, Kalian jangan mengobrol saja " Protes Heechul.

Heechul menemani ketiganya berganti pakaian selanjutnya di ruang ganti. Dengan wajah serius Heechul memandangi tubuh ketiganya yang setengah telanjang dan mulai memakaikan pakaian rancangannya.

" Hyung, Apa kau melakukan hal ini pada model pakaianmu yang lain "

" Apa maksudmu, Simba? "

" Memakaikan baju pada tubuh setengah telanjang mereka " Jawab Siwon polos.

" Kau kan model jadi kau tahu apa yang terjadi di belakang kamera "

" Hyung, Mulai sekarang biarkan aku yang jadi model tetap di butikmu "

" Waeyo? " Tanya Heechul heran

" Aku tidak ingin tangan indahmu menyentuh tubuh orang lain, Hyung "

" Ne, Kami juga setuju "

" Aku tidak akan membayar honor kalian " Ancam Heechul

" Kami tidak menginginkan bayaran darimu " Jawab ketiganya kompak.

" Kalian sudah berjanji padaku jangan ingkar " Heechul memandang ketiganya dengan pandangan nakal.

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan pemotretan, Mereka bertiga makan bersama di restoran depan studio pemotretan.

" Wah, ini pemotretan paling menyenangkan yang aku lakukan, Kalian memang hebat " Heechul memandangi hasil pemotretan yang dilakukan tadi dengan wajah puas.

" Aku yakin akan banyak yang menyukainya, Kalian bertiga semuanya tampan dan keren, meskipun tetap aku yang paling keren" Heechul memandang ketiga namja dihadapannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan senang dan sayang.

" Cup "

" Cup "

" Cup "

Heechul mencium pipi ketiganya dengan senyuman lebar.

" Gomawo, Aku sangat mencintai kalian "

Sementara ketiga namja di hadapan Heechul hanya diam dengan tangan memegangi pipi yang habis dicium Heechul.

" Lihat wajah kalian seperti orang bodoh, Cepat makan aku yang traktir " Heechul tertawa melihat ekspresi ketiga sahabatnya.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang namja jangkung yang menatap keakraban Heechul dan kawan – kawan dengan tatapan benci.

" Aku akan memisahkan kalian bertiga, Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri hanya aku yang boleh memiliki Heechul "

" Heechul kau adalah milikku "

Zhoumi memukul tembok didekatnya hingga buku – buku tangannya merah.

.

.

.

Heechul dan Hankyung berjalan bersama di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Hankyung tersenyum lebar karena Heechul memeluk dan menggandeng tangannya erat di depan umum.

" Han, Benar tidak apa- apa kau menemaniku. Pekerjaanmu di kantor bagaimana? " Heechul bertanya sambil memegang tangan Hankyung.

" Gwenchana, Chullie. Aku bisa mengerjakannya nanti " Jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum hangat pada Heechul.

" Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku, Han " Celetuk Heechul sambil tersenyum manis.

" Apa maksudmu, Chullie? " Hankyung kini berada di depan badan Heechul menatap mata besarnya meminta penjelasan.

Wajah Heechul sedikit memerah ketika Hankyung memandangnya dari jarak sedekat itu.

" Han, Kau terlalu dekat " Heechul mendorong dada Hankyung berusaha memisahkan tubuhnya yang kini terjebak diantara tubuh Hankyung yang berotot berkat hasil latihannya belajar Beladiri dari kecil.

" Jelaskan padaku, Chullie " Hankyung menatap Heechul intens berusaha mencari jawaban.

" Jelaskan tentang apa? "

" Chullie, Sebenarnya apa arti diriku bagimu? " Tanya Hankyung lebih detail

" Pertanyaan bodoh, Tentu saja kau itu sahabat yang sudah paling kusayangi "

" Kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon? "

" Mereka juga sama, Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan kalau harus kehilangan salah satu dari kalian. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Han? "

" Ani " Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Heechul yang telah lama dicintainya.

" Han, Kita lihat di toko ini yuk "

" Chullie, Andai saja kau mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu " Batin Hankyung.

.

.

.

Hankyung duduk di kantornya dengan perasaan Campur aduk dia sudah tidak bisa menyimpan perasaannya pada Heechul sendirian, dia harus bercerita pada orang yang bisa dipercayainya. Hankyung mengambil Handphone di mejanya, Hankyung melakukan _Confrence Call _agar lebih mudah menghubungi beberapa orang sekaligus.

"Yoboseyo "

" Hyung, Gwenchana? " Siwon menjawab Telepon Hankyung lebih dulu.

" Hankyung Hyung, Ini Kyuhyun " Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawab.

" Kyuhyun, Siwon ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian ini masalah penting. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa "

" Ada apa Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Aku ingin membicarakan masalah yang sangat penting, Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya lewat telepon. Kalian bisa menemaniku, Aku sedang sangat membutuhkan teman bicara "

" Ne, Hyung " Jawab Kyuhyun dan Siwon Kompak.

Malam harinya Hankyung tengah duduk menunggu kedua sahabatnya di Kafe ELF. Kafe itu menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka kalau mereka sedang memiliki masalah atau saat mereka mengadakan pesta semenjak mereka kecil sampai sekarang. Hankyung tersenyum sambil memandang sekeliling Kafe.

" Hmm, Semuanya tidak berubah tetap sama seperti dulu "

" Hyung, Separah itukah masalah yang kau hadapi sampai kau senyum- senyum sendiri seperti orang gila " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulutnya iba saat melihat Hankyung.

" Paboya, Aku hanya teringat saat kita merayakan pesta Ulang tahun Chullie disini "

" O " Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Hankyung dan tanpa permisi langsung meminum Orange Juice Hankyung.

" Itu minumanku " Protes Hankyung

" Aku haus, Mana si Kuda dia belum datang " Kyuhyun melepas kancing kemeja teratasnya agar lebih santai. Maklum saja Kyuhyun mengenakan setelan jas mahal lengkap, karena baru saja meeting dengan seorang klien penting.

" Nah, Itu dia " Hankyung melambaikan tangan pada Siwon yang baru saja datang.

Siwon duduk lalu melepaskan masker dan topi yang dia kenakan.

" Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? "

" Kenapa kau menutupi tubuhmu seperti itu, Seperti Ninja saja " Omel Kyuhyun.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, Aku tidak ingin wajah tampanku menarik terlalu banyak perhatian nanti aku bisa repot " Kata Siwon percaya diri disambut dengan gelengan kepala Hankyung dan Kyuhyun.

" Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hyung?. Kenapa Heechul Hyung tidak diajak? "

" Itulah yang jadi masalahnya, Aku ingin membahas masalah Heechul dengan kalian "

Wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon berubah serius begitu mendengar nama Heechul disebut, segala sesuatu yang menyangkut Heechul penting bagi mereka.

" Waeyo, Hyung? " Tanya Siwon penasaran

Hankyung memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

" Berjanjilah kalian tidak akan mengatakannya pada Heechul atau menertawakan aku "

" Ne Hyung, Kami berjanji "

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang sambil memegang dadanya.

" Hyung, Kau membuatku takut " Kyuhyun sedkit terkejut melihat tingkah aneh Hankyung yang biasanya sangat tenang.

" Kurasa Aku mencintai Heechul, Bukan kurasa, tapi aku memang mencintai Heechul " Hankyung mengucapkannya dengan wajah serius.

" MWO" Teriak Kyuhyun dan Siwon bersamaan

" YA...Kalian berdua jangan teriak " Hankyung menutup mulut keduanya dengan telapak tangan miliknya.

" Hyung, Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun melepas tangan Hankyung dari mulutnya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

" Hyung, Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan ? " Kata Siwon sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

" Aku sangat yakin dan aku sedang tidak mabuk "

" Hyung, Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya? " Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada pelan.

" Entahlah, Aku sendiri juga bingung tapi aku tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya "

" Hyung, Bagaimana bisa? " Siwon bertanya pada Hankyung dengan ucapan terbata – bata.

" Aku selalu merasa tenang dan nyaman bila bersamanya, Aku akan merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan khawatir kalau tidak melihatnya sehari saja. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku mulai merasa marah dan benci kalau melihat Heechul dekat atau berbicara dengan namja lain selain kalian. Entahlah aku sendiri juga bingung bagaimana aku bisa mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa mencari atau menemukan kata – kata yang cocok. Setelah kebersamaan kita selama 14 tahun ini mencintainya yang galak tetapi juga sangat perhatian seperti sudah jadi keharusan bagiku "

Kyuhyun dan Siwon mendengarkan penjelasan Hankyung dengan serius. Mereka mengangguk lemah karena secara tidak sadar mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Hyung?"

" Aku bingung apa aku harus mengatakan perasaanku ini pada Heechul. Aku takut dia akan terluka bila mengetahui perasaanku padanya. Kalian tahu air mata Chullie adalah hal yang paling kubenci didunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia selalu tersenyum"

" Kalian ingat janji yang kita ucapkan dulu "

" Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, Hyung " Siwon tersenyum sambil memandang Hankyung.

" Bagaimana denganmu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mereka bertiga hanyut dalam pikiran masing – masing sampai Siwon buka suara,

" Aku juga ingin mengaku pada kalian "

" Sebenarnya sejak kita mengucapkan sumpah di bawah pohon dulu aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Heechul Hyung. Aku telah mencintainya sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya "

" Siwon, Kau juga? " Hankyung terkejut mendengar pengakuan Siwon sedangkan Kyuhyun yang biasanya cerewet hanya diam sambil menggigit ujung kukunya.

" Maafkan, Aku Hyung tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku rasa aku juga harus mengatakannya agar kita bisa bersaing dengan cara yang sehat dan tidak ada salah paham di antara kita. Kalian bertiga adalah orang yang paling kusayangi setelah Tuhan dan Kedua Orangtuaku. Selama ini aku memendam apa yang kurasakan karena aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan persahabatan kita "

" Aku menghargai kejujuranmu " Hankyung menepuk pundak Siwon sambil tersenyum. Keduanya kini menatap Kyuhyun.

" Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Kyuhyun "

Kyuhyun menggigit ujung jarinya, bingung harus menjawab apa. Hankyung berdecak dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

" Kurasa kita berdua harus mencari tahu jawaban dari Chullie kita tersayang secepatnya, Siwonie "

Siwon dan Hankyung bermaksud berdiri tapi dengan cepat dihalangi Kyuhyun yang mulai tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Awas, Kalau kalian sampai membuatnya menangis atau terluka, Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian " Kyuhyun meremas tangan kedua sahabat baiknya dan mengeluarkan Deathglarenya yang paling dingin.

" Kebahagiaan Heechul adalah segalanya bagiku, Apapun jawaban yang dia berikan, dia tetap yang terpenting buatku " Hankyung menjawab dengan bijak sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas tangannya.

" Apapun jawaban Heechul Hyung tidak akan mengubah persahabatan dan perasaan sayangku padanya maupun pada kalian " Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana kalian bisa bersikap senaif itu " Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang memegang tangan Siwon dan Hankyung lalu mengacak rambutnya Frustasi. Baik Hankyung dan Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Mereka berdua sadar pengakuan yang mereka lakukan dapat menghancurkan persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin 14 tahun lamanya. Ketiganya terdiam dengan pikiran bergejolak kebingungan.

Tiba – tiba ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, dengan malas Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya " My Cinderela Chullie " itulah nama yang terlihat di layar ponsel Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang kedua orang di hadapannya dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga dengan ragu.

" Yoboseyo " Jawab Kyuhyun pelan

" YA, CHO KYUHYUN KAU KEMANA SAJA. INI SUDAH MALAM "

" Chullie, a "

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya si penelpon di seberang sana sudah kembali berteriak.

" CEPAT PULANG SEKARANG "

" Tut...Tut. " Kyuhyun memandang layar ponselnya dengan kesal. Sementara tangan kanannya menggosok daun telinga kirinya.

" Apa dia mau membuatku tuli, Seenaknya saja mematikan telepon padahal aku kan belum selesai bicara "

" Kalian memiliki selera yang aneh, Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa menyukai orang bertemperamen buruk seperti dia " Kyuhyun menggerutu lalu memandang kedua sahabatnya yang sedang senyum – senyum tak jelas.

" Kau mau kemana? " Tanya Siwon polos saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri sambil merapikan jasnya.

" Kemana lagi tentu saja pulang sebelum Chullie tercinta kalian menguliti aku hidup – hidup "

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedikit berlari saat memasuki rumah kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti seorang pencuri yang tengah menyelinap masuk ke rumah korbannya.

" PLAK " Seseorang memukul kepala Kyuhyun dari samping.

" YA, KENAPA MEMUKULKU " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

" Kupikir kau pencuri, Mianhe " Heechul menjawab sambil tersenyum menahan tawa.

" Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukannya. Aish...kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku "

" Sakit, Apa aku memukulmu terlalu keras " Heechul membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan tatapan Khawatir. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mata mereka bertemu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menepis tangan Heechul dan berjalan meninggalkannya menuju ke kamar. Heechul memandang Kyuhyun yang kini memasuki kamar dengan pandangan heran.

" BRUAK " Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamarnya.

" Ada apa dengannya tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu "

Kyuhyun melempar jas yang dipakainya sembarang arah. Kyuhyun mengacak – acak rambutnya Frustasi.

Kyuhyun duduk di sudut kamarnya, tanpa sadar cairan bening menetes keluar dari mata hitamnya.

" Kenapa mereka bisa mengucapkan hal seserius itu dengan mudahnya. Kenapa mereka mengatakannya,"

" Kenapa "

" Kenapa "

Di tengah kebingungannya Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Kyuhyun diam tak bergeming saat Heechul memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir.

" Kyuhyun, Gwenchana? "

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok sambil terus berguman.

" Kenapa mereka merasakan hal yang sama denganku "

" Kyuhyun "

" Semuanya karenamu, Chullie " Bisik Kyuhyun pelan

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chullie, Our Beloved One by Ryorachan

Pairing : Sichul, Kyuchul, Hanchul, Zhouchul,

Genre : Drama, Romance

.

.

.

Happy Reading :}

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Kyuhyun menghindariku. Dia tetap menemani dan mengantarku setiap hari tidak ada percakapan atau pertengkaran kecil seperti yang biasanya kami lakukan. Biasanya dia selalu cerewet minta ini minta itu atau sekedar bermanja – manja denganku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dariku.

" Kyu, Kenapa kau memperlakukan orang seperti ini "

" Apa maksudmu, Hyung? "

" Kau memanggilku Hyung sudah kuduga ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku "

" Biasanya aku juga memanggilmu Hyung kan? "

" Kau hanya memanggilku Hyung saat kau sedang banyak pikiran "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan aku tak mengerti " Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tatapannya tak bertemu dengan tatapan khawatir Heechul.

" Kalau berbicara dengan orang kau harus menatap wajahnya, Kyu Pabo " Heechul menarik wajah Kyuhyun hingga berada persis di hadapan wajah cantik Heechul

" Katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Kenapa akhir – akhir ini kau seperti menghindariku "

" Heechul Oppaaaa "

Teriak seorang Yeoja dengan suara tingginya. Tanpa basa – basi Yeoja yang bernama Jessica itu dengan cueknya langsung memeluk erat lengan Heechul seolah itu miliknya sendiri.

" Oppa, Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Kudengar dari Zhoumi Oppa rancangan terbaru milikmu sudah keluar " Rengeknya manja tanpa memperhatikan dan memperdulikan keadaan sekitar yang sedang dipenuhi aura – aura kurang bersahabat.

" Hyung, Pelanggan kesayanganmu sudah datang sebaiknya kau masuk di luar dingin " Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada sarkastik.

" Dia bisa masuk sendiri, Benarkan Sica? "

" Aku ingin masuk dengan Oppa "

" Kau tahu Sica aku sedang tidak ingin bermain denganmu. Aku sedang ada pembicaraan penting dengan Kyuhyun " Heechul melotot kearah Jessica tanda kalau saat ini dia sedang menahan amarahnya.

" Oppa jahaaaaat " Jessica pura – pura menangis

" Ya! Kau ini Jinjja "

Heechul sangat membenci adegan semacam ini tapi dia termasuk orang yang tidak tega melihat orang menangis akhirnya menyerah dan memilih masuk ke butik sebelum Jessica menangis lebih keras lagi. Ekspresi Jessica langsung berubah cerah saat Heechul menyetujui permintaannya.

" Dan kau, Aku belum selesai denganmu " Heechul mengarahkan jari telunjukknya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya menuju ke kantor dalam diam.

" Aku ini memang aneh " Batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum sedih.

.

.

.

Heechul beristirahat di ruang kerjanya setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan dan menyelesaikan urusan dengan Jessica yang menurutnya sangat melelahkan dan menguras tenaga. Aku memijat kening kepalaku berusaha mengusir rasa pusing yang kurasakan. Aku benar – benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Jessica kenapa dia suka sekali bermanja – manja denganku padahal aku sudah memarahinya.

Tiba – tiba Heechul teringat dengan Kyuhyun yang 'mendiamkannya' hampir seminggu ini. Heechul mengambil Ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, lalu mengetik pesan untuk dua sahabat baiknya.

" Kalau mereka pasti mengetahui sesuatu " Batin Heechul.

Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya berbunyi dengan sigap Heechul mengarahkan jemari lentiknya di layar ponsel. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya saat membaca balasan pesan dari Siwon dan Hankyung.

Heechul segera mengambil jaket dan berlari ke pintu depan sambil merapikan penampilannya. Heechul melambaikan tangannya saat melihat sebuah mobil KIA berwarna biru berhenti di depan butik miliknya. Tanpa banyak bicara Heechul langsung menaiki mobil yang dilihatnya.

" Kau cepat sekali Siwonie " Heechul mengenakan sabuk pengaman disambut senyuman lembut dari Siwon.

" ... "

" Jangan senyum terus, Nanti kau jadi semakin mirip dengan Joker. Dimana Hannie? "

" Hankyung Hyung sudah ada di kafe, Hyung "

" Kalau begitu cepat bawa aku kesana " Perintah Heechul

" As you wish Cindy "

" Cindy? " Tanya Heechul heran

" Ne, Cinderella terlalu panjang jadi aku memanggilmu Cindy Hyung "

" Terserah kau saja yang penting nama panggilanku terdengar cantik " Heechul mempoutkan sangat menggemaskan di mata Siwon. Dia langsung mencubit pipi Heechul gemas.

" Aww, Appo Simba " Ucap Heechul sambil memukul tangan Siwon.

" Kau terlalu menggemaskan, Aku jadi tidak tahan "

" Aku tahu tapi kau tidak harus mencubit pipiku kan "

" Kita sampai "

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu mobil Heechul dan menggandengnya memasuki Kafe dengan bangga. Siwon memandang ke sekeliling Kafe mencari Hankyung yang sedang menunggu mereka.

" Chullie, Siwon-ah " Hankyung memanggil mereka berdua dari sudut ruangan.

Keduanya langsung berjalan ke Ruangan tersebut.

" Ada apa sebenarnya Chullie? " Tanya Hankyung segera setelah mereka duduk.

" Ini tentang Kyuhyun " jawab Heechul singkat sambil melepaskan jaket yang dia pakai.

" Memangnya ada apa dengannya, Hyung? " Tanya Siwon khawatir karena melihat kesedihan di mata Heechul.

" Dia menghindariku seminggu ini "

" Itu tidak mungkin Hyung, Meskipun Kyuhyun bermulut tajam dan nakal tapi dia sangat menyayangimu "

" Dia tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi Simba, Han " Jawab Heechul dengan mata sedikit merah menahan tangis. Hankyung dan Siwon mengelus pundak dan punggung Heechul berusaha menenangkannya.

" Sudahlah Chullie, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja "

" Tidak Han, Dia bahkan tidak mau menatap mataku saat aku berbicara dengannya. Biasanya dia marah saat aku menggodanya tapi sekarang dia hanya diam saja "

" Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu padamu, Hyung? "

" Dia pasti memiliki alasan melakukan hal itu Chullie "

" Ne, Hankyung Hyung, benar "

" Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian "

" Tapi kami tidak tahu apa – apa Hyung. Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa – apa pada kami "

Heechul bersandar pada bahu Siwon sambil menggenggam tangan Hankyung.

" Aku tidak tahan jika salah seorang dari kalian mendiamkan aku seperti ini. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian "

" Sebaiknya kau ajak dia bicara empat mata Chullie "

" Hankyung Hyung benar, sebaiknya tenangkan dirimu setelah itu bicara dengannya Hyung. Agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman "

Mereka berempat memang dekat tapi mereka juga menghargai dan menghormati apabila ada masalah atau kesalahpahaman terjadi diantara mereka. Secinta apapun Hankyung dan Siwon pada Heechul mereka tidak akan mengganggu atau mencampuri urusan Heechul dengan Kyuhyun.

Karena mereka percaya bahwa Kyuhyun pasti memiliki alasan kuat yang membuatnya mendiamkan Heechul. Mereka mengetahui dengan jelas betapa Kyuhyun menyayangi Heechul.

Siwon mengantarkan Heechul pulang ke rumah dan mengantarnya masuk kamar. Kyuhyun yang sedang minum di dapur melihat Siwon menggandeng Heechul memasuki kamar. Lalu memutuskan untuk menunggunya di depan pintu kamar Heechul. Siwon keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Heechul saat dia tertidur. Siwon sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kamar Heechul dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Sebaiknya kita bicara di kamarmu, Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Heechul Hyung, dia sedang banyak pikiran "

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu dengan kesal melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di seberanng kamar Heechul.

" Apa yang terjadi dengannya? " tanya Kyuhyun

" Kau benar – benar tidak tahu? " Tanya Siwon dan di jawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Kyuhyun.

" Kau ini, Dasar " Siwon berdecak kesal

" Memangnya ada apa? "

" Dia sedih karena kau tidak mau berbicara dengannya. Apa itu benar? "

" Aku bicara dengannya "

" Lalu kenapa dia sampai seperti itu kalau memang kau berbicara padanya. Tadi dia menangis "

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal mendengar jawaban Siwon. Siwon bisa melihat perasaan bersalah di mata Kyuhyun. Siwon memegang pundak Kyuhyun

" Sebenarnya apa yangterjadi denganmu, Kyu. Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangi Heechul Hyung sama seperti kami menyayanginya. Kau tidak akan mau atau rela melihat Heechul bersedih sama seperti kami. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah kau yang membuatnya sedih "

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon ragu, " Hyung, aku. "

" Katakanlah, Aku tidak suka melihat kalian seperti ini "

" Hyung, Sebenarnya "

" Ne?"

" Sebenarnya aku juga mencintai Heechul sama sepertimu dan Hankyung Hyung "

"... "

" Hyung?"

"... "

" Siwon Hyung, Jangan diam saja " Kyuhyun menggoyang – goyangkan tangan Siwon.

" Lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin pada Heechul Hyung? "

" Aku kaget mendengar pengakuan kalian yang sama – sama mencintai Heechul karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku bingung apa aku harus bersaing dengan kalian untuk mendapatkan hati Heechul. Jujur aku bingung karena aku sama – sama menyayangi kalian "

Siwon mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun dengan serius sambil menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal.

" Aku sudah memikirkan banyak hal dan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Aku bersedia mengalah bila Heechul memilih salah seorang diantara kalian, aku bisa menerimanya karena aku tahu kalian akan menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi kalau orang lain yang mencintai atau merebutnya aku pasti akan mati – matian menolaknya. Aish,Aku sungguh bingung " Kyuhyun mengacak – acak rambutnya Frustasi

" Jadi selama ini kau bersikap dingin pada Chullie karena hal ini "

Kyuhyun menggangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang kini kebingungan akan reaksi Siwon yang tidak biasa.

" Hyung, Aku serius " Kyuhyun memasang wajah seserius mungkin sambil memegang kedua lengan Siwon.

" Ne, arraseo " Siwon memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa.

" Kau terlalu banyak berpikir. Kenapa saat itu kau tidak mengatakannya juga "

"... "

" Jangan pasang wajah serius begitu tidak cocok " Siwon menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, Kau tidak marah? "

" ANIYO "

" Wae? "

" Beruntung sekali Heechul Hyung bisa dicintai tiga namja tampan seperti kita "

" Hyung, Kau mulai membuatku takut " Kyuhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Siwon.

" Aku akan memberitahu Hankyung Hyung soal ini. Dia pasti senang mendengarnya karena kita bertiga benar – benar bisa menjaga Heechul bersama selamanya "

" Hyung, Kurasa kita mulai gila? "

" Kita bertiga jadi gila karena Cinderella bertemperamen buruk itu "

" Kurasa kau benar "

" Siapapun yang Heechul pilih diantara kita bertiga tidak masalah buatmu kan asalkan Heechul Hyung bahagia "

" Ne " Kyuhyun menganggguk dengan penuh keyakinan.

" Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah lagi. Kau harus meminta maaf dan mulai bersikap seperti biasa pada Heechul Hyung. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sedih dan menangis lagi "

" Mwo, Dia menangis? "

" Ne, Dan itu salahmu Kyuhyun pabo. Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi aku ingin pulang aku sudah lelah "

" Kau menginap saja disini "

" Baiklah, Lagipula aku juga malas mengemudi tengah malam begini "

.

.

.

Aku bangun dari ranjang dengan malas, kepalaku terasa berat pokoknya hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Kyuhyun. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan. Yah, aku akan bicara padanya sekarang juga, Kebetulan Appa sudah berangkat ke luar negeri.

Aku mendekati meja makan yang diatasnya sudah tertata rapi sarapan yang disiapkan oleh pelayan. Aku duduk dan mengambil roti mengolesinya dengan selai Stroberry dan meminum susu sambil menunggu Kyuhyun yang belum tampak batang hidungnya.

" Pagi, Hyung " Sapa Siwon lalu duduk di sebelah Heechul yang memandangnya kaget.

" Siwon, Apa yang kau lakukan disini sepagi ini? "

" Sarapan " Jawab Siwon singkat

" Tumben "

" Semalam aku menginap, Hyung "

" Ow "

Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jasnya duduk di hadapan Heechul lalu mulai makan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Heechul memandangi Kyuhyun hingga memutuskan ini saat yang tepat.

" Kyu, Aku ingin bicara denganmu "

" Hem " Jawab Kyuhyun cuek

Siwon menendang kaki Kyuhyun sambil melotot ke wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang mengetahui maksud tendangan kaki Siwon akhirnya mulai buka suara.

" Hyung, Mianhae aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku baik – baik saja hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu "

" Lalu apa alasanmu bersikap dingin padaku? "

" Hyung, Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu yang pasti aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena itu aku bersikap dingin padamu. Jaeball, aku sudah minta maafkan "

" Dasar Pabo, Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu memaafkanmu. Kau harus menerima sedikit hukuman dariku Kyuhyun Pabo "

" Tapi Heechul.. "

" Tidak ada Protes pokoknya kau harus mau " Ancam Heechul sementara Siwon hanya diam sambil terus memakan sarapannya.

Heechul kini sedang mengoleskan selai Stroberry yang dicampur dengan saus extra pedas dan garam pada roti yang ada di tangannya. Heechul lalu meletakkan roti tersebut di piring Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan memelas.

" Makan itu sampai habis "

" Hyung " Rengek Kyuhyun

" Makan itu atau aku tidak akan mau bicara lagi padamu "

Kyuhyun menelan ludah mendengar ancaman Heechul kali ini. Dengan berat hati ia mengambil roti buatan Heechul dan memakannya dengan mata tertutup. Kyuhyun mengunyah pelan roti tersebut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan berusaha keras mengunyah dan menelan supaya tidak memuntahkan apa yang ada di mulutnya.

Heechul tersenyum puas melihat Kyuhyun memakan roti tersebut sementara siwon hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba dan sedikit menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi kepedasan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dengan cepat meminum segelas susu di hadapannya untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas dan aneh yang baru saja dia makan.

" YA! Kim Heechul kau ingin membunuhku " Protes Kyuhyun

" Good Boy " Heechul membelai kepala Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Semua sudah selesai sarapan. Kurasa sekarang waktunya kita berangkat, Siwonie kau mau mengantarku kan? " Tanya Heechul sambil menggandeng mesra tangan Siwon.

" Tentu saja " Jawab Siwon cepat

" Kenapa kau tidak berangkat bersamaku seperti biasa?.' Protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah masih penuh keringat.

" Aku masih ingin hidup, Siapa tahu nanti di jalan tiba – tiba kau sakit perut nanti aku yang repot " Jawab Heechul Cuek

" KAU PIKIR INI SALAH SIAPA" Teriak Kyuhyun yang disambut lambaian tangan dari Heechul.

" Kau senang Hyung? "

" Wae, Siwonie? "

" Karena kalian sudah berbaikan "

" Kau memang pintar " Heechul membelai lembut pipi Siwon.

" Sampai kapan kalian bermesraan terus mataku sakit melihatnya " Protes Kyuhyun yang setengah berlari mengejar Heechul dan Siwon menuju parkir mobil di rumah Kyuhyun.

Beberapa waktu kemudian...

" Hyung, Jam makan siang nanti kami makan di tempatmu "

" Terserah "

" Hyung, Selamat bekerja " Siwon memeluk Heechul lalu mencium pipi kanannya.

" Aku juga mau " Protes Kyuhyun

" Sini " Heechul membuka tangannya lebar – lebar lalu memeluk dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

" Jangan marah lagi, Ne " Heechul mengucapkannya sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

" OPPAAAAAA" Teriak Jessica dengan suara nyaringnya.

" Jessica "

Jessica berjalan ke arah Heechul lalu menarik tangannya dan memeluknya erat.

" Heechul Oppa hanya milikku "

" Yoeja menyebalkan " Guman Kyuhyun yang akan Moodnya hancur karena kehadiran Jessica.

" Jessica, Lepaskan Heechul Gege " Zhoumi yang tiba – tiba muncul melepaskan tangan Jessica yang memeluk erat tangan Heechul.

" Ge, Gwenchana? " Tanya Zhoumi Khawatir.

" Ne, Gwenchana Mi " Jawab Heechul yang sedikit bingung dengan situasi saat ini.

" Kenapa hari ini semua orang ingin memelukku " Batin Heechul

" Kalian berdua cepat berangkat ini sudah siang " Heechul mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan Siwon keluar butik.

" Ingat makan siang nanti "

" Arasseo "

" Bruak"

Heechul menutup pintu butiknya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Paling tidak berkurang sudah sumber kebisingan hari ini.

" Mi, Kemarilah ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu " Heechul berjalan ke ruangannya sambil memberikan kode untuk Zhoumi agar mengikutinya.

" Oppa, aku juga ikut " Rengek Jessica

" Andwe, Heechul Gege sedang bekerja jadi tidak boleh diganggu " Ucap Zhoumi sambil mendorong tubuh Jeesica menjauhi pintu ruangan Heechul lalu mengunci pintunya. Jeesica yang kesal dengan tingkah Zhoumi langsung pergi meninggalkan butik.

" Nah, Aman sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Heechul gege " Batin Zhoumi.

" Mi " Panggil Heechul

" Ne "

Zhoumi langsung duduk disebelah Heechul yang tengah menunjukkan beberapa sampel kain dan bahan rancangan mereka. Zhoumi dengan serius melihat wajah Heechul dari dekat mulai dari mata, hidung, bibir dia pandangi per inchi dengan teliti tanpa mendengarkan Heechul yang tengah sibuk menjelaskan material bahan tersebut.

" Ge, Kau cantik sekali " Guman Zhoumi tidak sadar

" Apa yang kau katakan? " Tanya Heechul yang mendengar Zhoumi berbicara meskipun tidak begitu jelas.

" Aku pikir kau ini benar – benar cantik, Ge "

" Tentu saja " Jawab Heechul percaya diri sambil menyibakkan poninya.

Zhoumi terkekeh melihat tingkah Heechul yang memang sedikit feminin. Heechul mulai menjelaskan lagi tentang material bahan tersebut namun sekali lagi Zhoumi tidak mendengarkannya karena masih sibuk menikmati keindahan salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang bernama Kim Heechul di hadapannya.

" Ge, Bolehkan kalau aku memelukmu sebentar " Ucap Zhoumi tiba – tiba.

" Apa kau sakit? "

" Jaebal " Zhoumi mengeluarkan Puppy eyesnya.

" Lakukan, Sebentar saja " Heechul pasrah setelah Puppy eyes Zhoumi.

Zhoumi memeluk tubuh Heechul erat dan menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh Heechul.

" Kau Harum, Ge " Guman Zhoumi

" Tentu saja aku kan mandi 3 kali sehari " Celoteh Heechul tak jelas.

" Seandainya aku bisa melakukan ini tiap hari "

" Ne? "

" Aniyo Ge, Anggap saja aku sedang melantur "

" Dasar aneh " Heechul tersenyum sambil balik memeluk Zhoumi.

" Cklek " Pintu ruangan Heechul terbuka

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Hankyung terdiam dengan mata melotot karena melihat adegan Zhoumi dan Heechul berpelukan secara Live. Hankyung yang tersadar lebih dulu langsung memanggil nama Heechul.

" Chullie "

Heechul menoleh ke arah Hankyung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Zhoumi.

" Sampai kapan kalian akan melakukannya " Kali ini Siwon yang bicara dengan nada kesal

Akhirnya setelah mendapat protes Heechul melepaskan pelukan Zhoumi yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Zhoumi memandang Heechul dengan Canggung.

" Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengunci pintunya " Batin Zhoumi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Kalian sudah datang cepat duduk disini kau juga harus makan bersama kami, Mi "

" Bolehkah? " Tanya Zhomi dengan mata berbinar – binar.

" Tentu saja, Kalian bertiga jangan diam saja cepat duduk aku sudah lapar "

" Han, Mana makanannya? "

Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Hankyung duduk di hadapan Heechul yng duduk di sebelah Zhoumi. Heechul sibuk membuka bekal makanan yang dibawa Hankyung tanpa mempedulikan aura gelap yang muncul dari tiga orang di hadapannya. Ketiganya menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

Zhoumi hanya diam melihat tatapan 'bersahabat' ketiga namja dihadapannya.

" Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga " Batin Zhoumi

" Mi, Kau makan juga " Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan makanan pada Zhoumi.

" Kalian makan juga " Heechul melihat ketiga namja di hadapannya yang hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun.

" Mi, Makan ini. Ini makanan kesukaanku, Masakan Hankyung sangat enak " Ucap Heechul sambil menyuapi Zhoumi.

" Ne, Ge ini sangat enak " Jawab Zhoumi senang karena disuapi oleh Heechul.

Heechul melihat Kyuhyun, Siwon menguyah makanannya dengan sangat pelan seperti tidak selera makan sementara Hankyung sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan di hadapannya.

" Kenapa kalian hari ini makannya lamban begitu " Omel Heechul

" Aku sedang tidak selera, Chullie " Jawab Hankyung asal.

" Ah, Chullie masak kau tidak menyadari kalau aku cemburu melihatmu bersikap baik pada Zhoumi " Batin Siwon

" Hyung, Dia bisa makan sendiri kau tidak perlu menyuapinya seperti itu " Protes Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihat Heechul menyuapi Zhoumi.

Heechul memandangi ketiga namja di hadapannya dan mulai menyadari aura gelap yang dikeluarkan ketiganya pada Zhoumi.

" Kalian tidak suka makan bersamaku " Guman Heechul sambil meletakkan sumpit yang dia pegang dengan wajah sedih.

" Ani, Hyung kami sangat senang makan bersamamu hanya saja " Siwon tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan memandang Zhoumi.

" Tuh kan, Kalian memang tidak suka makan bersamaku. Ayo Mi, kita makan di luar saja " Heechul menarik tangan Zhoumi menyuruhnya berdiri.

" Chullie, Aku akan makan begitu juga Siwon dan Kyuhyun " Bujuk Hankyung

" Kau bohong padaku, Han " Ucap Heechul sedih

" Anio, Kami akan makan "

Hankyung menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun dan Siwon memberi kode supaya mereka ikut makan. Jika tidak Heechul akan marah dan tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka seharian ini. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun dan Siwon menuruti perintah Hankyung.

Heechul akhirnya kembali duduk dengan wajah cemberut.

" Chullie makan ini, Aku khusus membuatkan ini untukmu " Bujuk Hankyung sambil meletakkan sepotong daging di piring Heechul diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

" Hyung, Apa kau tidak menghargai Hankyung Hyung yang sudah susah payah memasak ini semua " Bujuk Siwon

Heechul akhirnya luluh dan mulai makan sementara Zhoumi hanya diam. Selesai makan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Hankyung kembali lagi ke kantor masing – masing. Dalam perjalanan mereka sepakat akan menyelidiki tentang Zhoumi yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Heechul mereka yang berharga.

.

.

.

" Dia benar – benar menyebalkan, Pokoknya kita harus menjauhkannya dari Heechul Hyung "

" Aku setuju denganmu, Kyu "

" Aku tidak rela dia memeluk Heechul yang kucintai "

" Kau bilang apa, Kyu? " Tanya Hankyung

" Hyung, Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintai Heechul sama seperti dirimu dan Siwon Hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun ragu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari kemarin " Hankyung menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

" Mian, Kemarin aku masih bingung "

" Ah, Sudahlah yang penting kau sudah mengaku "

" Tok...tok "

" Sajangnim, ini informasi tentang seseorang bernama Zhoumi yang tadi anda minta "

Hankyung mengambil sebuah dokumen yang diserahkan oleh sekertarisnya.

" Kau memang hebat, Hyung " Puji Kyuhyun

" Tidak rugi aku memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Han Hyung " Siwon memberikan acungan jempolnya pada Hankyung.

" Nah kita baca, Nama, Tanggal lahir, Asal, Saudara hmm tidak ada yang spesial "

" Tunggu, Hyung" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di dokumen tersebut.

" Orang yang disukai Kim Heechul "

" Deg " Ketiganya saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain.

" Apa Heechul hyung tahu kalau Zhoumi menyukainya? "

" Molla" jawab Kyuhyun

" Kau kan tinggal serumah dengannya, masak kau tidak tahu " Protes Siwon

" Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu "

" Sudahlah, Sebaiknya kita jangan berbuat terlalu gegabah dia belum melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan "

" Hankyung Hyung tadi dia memeluk Heechul "

" Kyu, Mungkin itu hanya pelukan persahabatan "

" Aish, Jinjja kenapa kau bisa setenang itu "

" Aku juga merasa cemburu seperti dirimu tapi aku juga tidak ingin Heechul memarahi kita karena kita bertindak bodoh pada Zhoumi. Kita awasi saja dia dan mulai bertindak saat dia sudah mulai macam – macam pada Chullie "

" Kyuhyun, Kau yang bertugas mencari tahu tentang hal ini "

" Arraseo, Serahkan padaku "

" Hyung, Kapan kita akan mengaku pada Heechul Hyung? "

" Maksudmu?"

" Mengatakan perasaan kita "

" Terserah kalian masing – masing tapi aku harap kalian bisa memilih waktu yang tepat "

.

.

Aku duduk di taman yang dulu sering kujadikan tempat bermainku dan Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum senang sambil menyentuh bunga – bunga yang kulewati, semuanya masih tetap sama. Aku berhenti di depan sebuah pohon, Kupandangi pohon itu hingga semua kenangan – kenangan indah dan buruk yang pernah kualami disini terlihat jelas didalam ingatanku.

Aku masih sibuk menjelajahi ingatan – ingatan indah dalam kepalaku saat sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal memanggilku.

" Heechul "

" Kau lupa menambahkan Hyung, Kyu "

" Sedang apa? "

" Ani "

" Kau pasti sedang berpikiran mesum sampai senyum – senyum sendiri begitu "

" Ya, Memangnya aku Eunhyuk temanmu yang maniak _yadong_ "

" Kau memang cantik kalau sedang marah " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menendang – nendang batu yang ada di dekatnya.

" Eh? "

" Kau Cantik kalau sedang marah "

" Eoh, Kau baru tahu kalau aku cantik. Tapi aku ini namja jadi katakan tampan jangan cantik " Goda Heechul sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Kyuhyun.

" Chullie, Kau ingat janji yang pernah aku, Siwon dan Hankyung Hyung ucapkan disini "

" Aku tak akan pernah melupakan hari itu " Heechul mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi Kim Heechul itu janjiku, Bukan "

" Kurasa kita harus mengubahnya sedikit, bukannya selama ini aku yang menjagamu, Kim Kyu " Heechul mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang langsung di tepis oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul sedikit terkejut dengan reaksi Kyuhyun yang biasanya senang mendapat belaian darinya.

" Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah " Batin Heechul

" Kyu, Bila kau sedang butuh teman bicara Hyungmu yang cantik ini akan selalu ada "

" Aku tidak mau punya Hyung pemarah sepertimu "

" Terserah "

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya hingga memutih, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian. Dia harus mengatakan perasaannya pada Heechul sebelum di dahului Siwon dan Hankyung.

" Chullie, Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu "

" Ne "

" Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama dan aku sangat serius pada apa yang kukatakan setelah ini "

" Hey, Ada apa denganmu. Kau tidak pantas bermuka serius seperti itu. Katakan saja tidak perlu tegang karena hari ini aku sedang senang "

" Berjanjilah padaku kau akan memikirkannya baik – baik dan dengan hati yang dingin "

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Heechul erat, sedangkan Heechul kini memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

" Kyu, Kau jangan bilang kalau kau menghilangkan Heebum. Aku akan membunuhmu kalau hal itu sampai terjadi "

" Aish, Jinjja kenapa kau sebut – sebut nama Heebum. Sudahlah sekarang dengarkan aku baik – baik "

" Arraseo, Sekarang kau dapat perhatianku " Heechul memandang lurus mata Kyuhyun.

" Chullie, Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat baik meskipun kau itu pemarah, Judes dan semaunya sendiri, Kau juga sering memaksaku memakan sayuran yang kubenci dan kau juga sering menyembunyikan PSP kesayanganku "

Heechul yang sedikit tersulut amarahnya mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tentang dirinya hendak protes tapi dibatalkannya karena jari telunjuk Kyuhyun kini sudah ada di bibir tebal Heechul.

" Ssst, Dengarkan aku "

" Meskipun begitu kau selalu bersikap baik dan lembut padaku dengan caramu sendiri yang kadang butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk memahaminya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan aku mulai merasakan hal ini. Aku tidak sadar sejak kapan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku adalah suatu keharusan. Aku rela berhenti bermain games dan memberikan PSP hitam pemberian terakhir ibuku, Tidak aku bahkan rela memberikan semua yang kau inginkan kalau kau memintanya. Kim Heechul Sarangheyo "

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Heechul lalu memeluknya, Heechul tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

" Nado, Sarangheyo, Kyu. Tapi bukankah PSP itu benda kesayanganmu. Aku tidak mau dibandingkan dengan benda berisik itu "

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Heechul tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

" Aku tidak mencintaimu sebagai Hyung atau teman, Aku mencintaimu layaknya seorang kekasih " Setelah mengucapkannya Kyuhyun mengecup lembut bibir Heechul yang terdiam dengan mata membulat sempurna.

" Ka...Kau bercanda kan? "

" Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang Chullie, Aku ingin kau memikirkannya baik – baik. Apapun jawabanmu aku akan tetap menepati janji yang kuucapkan 14 tahun lalu untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungimu "

" Aku ini namja "

" Aku tak peduli "

" Aku Hyungmu "

" Kau bukan Hyung kandungku, jadi tak masalah "

" Kyu, Apa kau terlalu banyak bermain games hingga kau bicara melantur seperti ini "

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Heechul,

" Pikirkanlah "

Kyuhyun menggosok – gosokkan kedua tangannya berusaha mencari kehangatan di cuaca malam yang semakin dingin. Setiap nafas yang dikeluarkan olehnya berubah jadi asap putih karena dinginnya malam.

" Kurasa kita harus pulang kita bisa mati beku bila terus- terusan berada disini. Lihat hidungmu sudah merah. Tadi kesini naik apa? "

" Taksi " Jawab Heechul pelan

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Heechul lalu berjalan meninggalkan pohon kenangan mereka. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya dalam perjalanan pulang. Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah mengantar Heechul masuk kamar dengan selamat.

KYUHYUN OPV

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya, dia terlihat sangat terpukul mendengar pengakuanku. Jujur aku tidak tahu aku mendapat kekuatan darimana hingga berani mengungkapnya pada Chullie. Aku selalu ketakutan membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya nanti, aku takut dia akan menolak dan menjauhi aku. Aku takut pengakuanku akan merusak hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama 14 tahun.

Ya Tuhan, kumohon biarkan sikapnya tidak berubah padaku, dalam perjalanan tadi dia hanya diam dengan wajah datar dan pandangan yang tak bisa kutebak. Aku bisa gila kalau dia sampai menjauhi diriku. Aku akan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa padanya, Aku juga akan merahasiakan sementara waktu masalah pengakuan ini dari Siwon dan Hankyung Hyung.

Aku akan rajin berdoa padamu seperti Siwon dan menyumbangkan koleksi kaset games yang aku miliki kalau dia mau menerima perasaanku.

END OF KYUHYUN OPV

HEECHUL OPV

Aku memasuki kamar dengan langkah berat setelah Kyuhyun memberikan pengakuan mengejutkannya padaku. Aku mencubit tangan bahkan menampar pipiku sendiri untuk memastikan apa ini mimpi. Sakit itulah yang kurasakan berarti yang kualami tadi bukan mimpi. Aku teringat perkataannya padaku,

" Kim Heechul sarangheyo "

Ya, Tuhan sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran bocah itu. Well, aku tahu aku memang cantik dan menawan tapi tetap saja. Aku kembali teringat saat Kyuhyun mencium lembut bibirku aku tidak menolaknya bahkan aku menyukainya.

"Aish...Otthoke" aku mengacak – acak rambutku kesal.

Dia bahkan rela memberikan PSP hitam peninggalan terakhir ibunya. Apa dia sedang menggoda atau mengerjai aku. Hah, entahlah yang pasti aku butuh tidur, begadang tidak bagus buat kulitku.

5 menit

20 menit

45 menit

" Aish...Jinjja aku tidak bisa tidur, Bocah itu awas saja kalau ada kerutan di wajahku itu semua salahmu Kyuhyun " Gerutu Heechul

END OF HEECHUL OPV

.

.

.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun sudah bangun tidur dan sekarang sedang melakukan ritual sarapan mereka yang tenang dan nyaman.

" Sepertinya semalam kau tidak bisa tidur. Kerutan dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata membuatmu terlihat seperti nenek – nenek "

" Ya, Memangnya siapa yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Kau juga sama lihat wajahmu pucat karena kurang tidur kau terlihat seperti mayat. Tunggu bukankah hampir setiap hari kau terlihat seperti ini karena terus memainkan kekasih tercintamu yang berisik itu "

" Namanya PSP dan dia tidak berisik "

" Terserah "

" Kyu, hadap sini " Bujuk Heechul dengan wajah semanis mungkin

" Apa? "

" Sekarang buka mulutmu " Kyuhyun dengan polos langsung membuka mulutnya mengikuti gerakan Heechul

" Makan brokoli ini " Heechul memasukkan satu sendok brokoli rebus ke mulut Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

" Uhuk...uhuk. " Kyuhyun yang terbatuk langsung memuntahkan brokoli yang ada di mulutnya ke lantai.

" Kau tidak sopan, Itu menjijikkan " Ucap Heechul sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun

" Ini semua salahmu, Dasar Jahat " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue. Sementara Heechul tengah memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan tawa.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun mengantar Heechul ke butik miliknya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

" Chakamman, Ini buatmu. Aku sudah susah payah membuatkan bekal ini untukmu kau harus memakannya sampai habis " Heechul menyerahkan kotak makanan berwarna pink kepada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal.

" Kau harus berjanji padaku akan menghabiskannya "

" Arraseo, Aku akan memakannya sampai habis. Sudah masuk sana, Diluar dingin "

Kyuhyun memacu mobilnya sambil mendendangkan lagu Sky dari Super Junior KRY.

" Manis sekali, Kapan dia membuatnya. Aku akan memamerkannya pada mereka berdua " Guman Kyuhyun sambil melihat bekal yang dibuat Heechul

.

.

.

" Heechul Oppa, Bisakah oppa menemaniku ke pameran Barang antik besok malam. Kumohon, Aku tahu oppa sangat menyukai barang antik "

" Apa yang dipamerkan? " Tanya Heechul yang masih sibuk merapikan pakaian yang dipajang di salah satu manekin di butik.

" Macam – macam, Ayolah Oppa, Aku pasti bosan kalau pergi sendirian " Pinta jessica dengan wajah memelas.

" Sica, Apa kau tidak bosan selalu datang kesini dan mengganggu Heechul Gege "

" Zhoumi Oppa jahat, Aku kan tidak mengganggu Heechul oppa "

" Aku mau ikut kalau Mimi juga ikut, Bagaimana " Bujuk Heechul

" Aku maunya sama Heechul Oppa " Rengek Jessica

" Kalau begitu aku tidak mau pergi "

" AAGH, Oppa baiklah ajak juga dia " Jawab Jessica sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Zhoumi tersenyum senang mendengar Heechul mengajak dirinya pergi bersama ke pameran. Zhoumi mendekati Heechul merangkul pundaknya sambil berbisik – bisik.

" Kau yakin ingin mengajakku, Ge? "

" Tentu saja, Aku tak mau pergi berdua dengan yeoja cerewet dan manja seperti dia "

" Oppa, Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan kalian sedang membicarakan aku "

" Ani, Sica. Kami sedang memilihkan gaun yang cocok kau pakai di pameran nanti. Dan kami rasa gaun merah ini cocok untuk yeoja manis sepertimu " Ucap Heechul sambil menunjukkan gaun yang dia ambil asal pada Jessica.

" Oppa, Itu cantik sekali. Oppa, nanti kau juga pakai jas warna merah supaya kita terlihat serasi, Ne " Bujuk Jeesica sambil menggoyang – goyangkan lengan Heechul.

Heechul menoleh ke Zhoumi dengan pandangan malas dan menjawab dengan berat hati karena tidak mau mendengar rengekan manja Jessica.

" Ne, Kau juga pakai merah,Mimi " Ucap Heechul sambil melotot ke arah Zhoumi yang hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

" Anio, Hanya aku dan Heechul Oppa yang pakai merah biarkan dia pakai warna lain "

" Sica, Jangan jadi yeoja nakal. Kau tidak mau menuruti Oppa "

" Baiklah terserah Oppa, Kalau begitu aku mau ke spa dulu biar besok jadi lebih cantik "

" Oppa, Aku berangkat " Jessica mencium pipi Heechul lalu berjalan keluar sambil melambaikan tangan.

Heechul dan Zhoumi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum saat Jessica keluar.

" Kau hebat bisa sabar menghadapi Yeoja cerewet dan centil itu, Ge "

" Aku bisa gila kalau seharian hanya berdua dengannya, Karena itu aku mengajakmu, Mi "

" Kenapa tidak ajak ketiga sahabatmu, Ge? "

" Kalau aku mengajak mereka Jessica akan menangis karena mulut tajam dan sikap jahil Kyuhyun "

" Kau mengkhawatirkan dia, Ge. Apa kau menyukainya? "

" Yang benar saja, Cepat kembali kerja " Heechul mendorong Zhoumi pelan.

" Sebenarnya kau itu orang yang sangat baik, Ge. Karena itu aku mencintaimu " Batin Zhoumi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Hankyung tengah berkkumpul istirahat makan siang di ruang kerja Siwon.

" Kalian pasti iri, Lihatlah ini adalah bekal yang dibuatkan Chullie Khusus untukku " Ucap Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum bangga memamerkan kotak makanan Pink di hadapannya.

" Kenapa hanya kau yang dibuatkan? " Guman Siwon iri

" Karena dia paling sayang padaku "

" Sudah jangan Cuma dipamerin, Cepat buka. Aku juga ingin merasakan masakan Heechul Hyung. Jarang sekali dia mau masak "

" Kalian tidak boleh menyentuhnya, makanan ini hanya untukku "

" Palliwa, Kyu "

Dengan senyuman bangga yang masih terukir di wajah Kyuhyun membuka kotak makanan itu. Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna dengan mulut menganga lebar saat melihat berbagai macam sayuran rebus yang di tata cantik membentuk wajah yang menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berkedip nakal.

Diatasnya ada secarik kertas bertuliskan, " MAKAN AKU, KIM KYU ;) "

" HEEEECHUUUUL AKU BENCI SAYURAN " Teriak Kyuhyun

" Kyu, Jangan teriak ini rumah sakit " Protes Siwon sambil memegangi perutnya menahan tawa, sedangkan Hankyung tertawa lepas sambil memukul – mukul meja.

" Hyung, kalian bantu aku makan, Ne " Pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas

" Shireo, bukankah kau bilang kalau kami tidak boleh menyentuh bekal makanan milikmu. Jadi selamat menikmati " Goda Siwon sambil tersenyum nakal

" Hyung "

" Hatchiiing " Heechul tiba – tiba bersin saat mengirmkan pesan pada Hankyung dan Siwon.

" Hmm, Siapa yang sedang membicarakan aku " Batin Heechul sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya lalu menekan tombol send di ponselnya.

_To : Hannie, Simba_

_Pastikan Kyuhyun memakan bekalnya sampai habis jangan ada sisa sedikitpun ;p_

" Ge, Kau baik – baik saja. Kenapa senyum – senyum sendiri, Sms dari selingkuhanmu? " Kyuhyun berusaha mengintip sms yang dibaca Hankyung.

" Ani, ada yang menyuruhku mengawasimu makan, Kyu "

" Pasti, Cinderella itu. Dia benar – benar suka menyiksaku. Tapi kalian tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya kan Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Puppy eyesnya

" Ani, kali ini kau harus memakannya " Ancam Siwon sambil tersenyum

" Mwo "

" Han Hyung, Kita makan " Ajak Siwon pada Hankyung

" Ne, Ayo cepat makan nanti dingin "

" Hyung, Aku juga mau makan daging itu "

" Tidak boleh " Tolak Hankyung tegas

" Kalian sudah jadi boneka Cinderella jahat itu "

" Kau juga sama, jadi diamlah " Jawab Keduanya singkat

.

.

.

Reviewnya, Ne !


End file.
